


Pretty as a Picture

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Random Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Wherein the Doctor tries on makeup and Rose appreciates the effort.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Random Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625902
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Pretty as a Picture

**Author's Note:**

> For DarthTella

The Doctor stepped up to the bathroom mirror, examining his handiwork. Despite Rose not being home to assist him, he thought he had done a brilliant job.

Subtle hints of blush, pale lipstick and bronze eyeshadow accentuated his face. The mascara he had applied (nearly poking him in the eye as well) was a bit cloggy, but he paid no mind.

He grinned into the mirror, preening and turned heel to be greeted by Rose who was leaning on the doorframe, watching him.

"What are you doing wearing my makeup?" She asked sweetly, in way of a greeting.

"Oh, Pete asked me to go undercover for a case. There's a new specie of aliens hiding out in one of the warehouses in the city," the Doctor explained. Rose hid a smirk.

"What?" He asked, blinking.

"And you thought wearing makeup would be a good disguise?" She asked him innocently.

"Well," he began. "No-one would expect me to wear make-up, and I thought…" he trailed off. He sniffed, defeated. "Yeah," he drawled. "Probably a bad idea," he agreed, turning his back to retrieve the wipes from a drawer.

He was about to begin the process of wiping off the makeup when Rose grasped his wrist, stopping him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Leave it," she said, kissing his nose. "You're pretty as a picture," and the Doctor spluttered.

"Pretty?!"

Rose winked at him.

"Pretty sexy," she amended huskily, leaving the Doctor to preen again.

_Oh yes_. He _had_ done a brilliant job indeed.


End file.
